


Sweeter than Sugar

by MauraMae



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: (Spoiler sorry), But also, Dimity Drill (mentioned), Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hackle, Supernatural AU - Freeform, shameless lust/fluff, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraMae
Summary: Ada contemplates the snacc that is Hecate Hardbroom.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sweeter than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> The new season has revived me.  
> My ship is sailing, my mind is open, my skin is clear and my sleep schedule- nah that one's still a mess.

Ada could never deny herself anything. Could never admit to having anything like a sense of control.  
And so she plied herself with sweets, always having that decadent release instantly available.  
When her mother gave her the school, she gave it her all; her time, her attention and the sweets kept coming.  
She was known fondly, amongst her students, and more so amongst her peers- for her uncanny ability to sense the truth and to pry it from even the most difficult students.  
Some of them had tempted her though, some had seen the side that Ada so desperately tried to keep buried. How she could snap, could bite, how at the very core (Ada would sometimes fret); her and Agatha were not too dissimilar.  
Then Hecate joined- wondrous, mysterious Hecate- and Ada couldn't help herself.  
She was such a delightful opposite; steadfast, to her fleeting attention; firm, to her sweetness; angular, to her softness and oh so quick to temper.  
But never maliciously, not really.  
Just... defensive. Scared, almost.  
Ada loved it.  
And so one staff party, after licking the sugar off her fingers, she straightened her cardigan and allowed herself -briefly, mind you- with plenty of time for Hecate to move, as she fixed her with _that_ look; she stepped up to her, and licked the sugar from the corner of her colleagues mouth..  
It started innocently (enough), and someone 'whooped' in the background, but then Hecate whined as Ada moved away- and the noise went straight to her core and melted her, invigorating her- and rustling up the deepest desire to _own_ , to _keep_ all that Hecate is and will be.  
Just for her.  
Just for Ada.  
And just like Hecate played with Ada that first time, whining into her clever, clever tongue, knowing how Ada could never resist a snack; Hecate taunted her across the castle: whisking herself around the castle in a chase Ada could never resist: wearing high collar dresses that Ada loved to unwrap to kiss and suckle: and playing dangerous games with her face- always so impassive till it wasn't and Ada just longed to kiss that smirk off her clever face and-  
Oh.  
"Hecate." Ada breathed, sitting up straighter at her desk, where she had been hard at work and definitely not day-dreaming.  
"Headmistress." Hecate grinned as she enunciated the word. Almost subordinate, some might say.  
Ada absentmindedly reached for a biscuit as she watched Hecate walk, her long legs outlined in the clinging fabric.  
"Dinner time, my love." A long fingered hand was offered to her, skin almost as pale as her own as she took it.  
Ada's eyes danced as she watched her Deputy, her subordinate, her _wife_ step out of her tall shoes till they were equal in height, then raise her chin defiantly. Mischievously. As though they had not done this a thousand days over.  
It was the silk top today, one with the devilish buttons she could just-  
There.  
Perfect.  
Ada's toes were dancing in anticipation as she admired her handiwork, before leaning in; kissing her wife's jaw, before nuzzling at her neck.  
Feasting.  
It was a shame, really, that Ada was such a messy eater. She did so love it when Hecate wore her hair down, but then it did tend to get rather matted - and blood is such a difficult smell to wash out.


End file.
